Qatarazor cz.50
11.11.2016 12:28 las Sobek i Marija szukają Openx, skrzypiec zagubionego w "Zebka Macka". Marina: Włosy głowy powinny być czymś w rodzaju głowy. Wygląda jak fryzura na Soveka i Marisę. Były hałaśliwe dźwięki, takie jak skorupiaki. Przed nim rozpościerała się niewielka długość drewnianych rur. Marina coś odwiedziła. Soor: Mary! Czekaj! Marina: Zazeći! Musimy iść do bagażu! Mariska wskoczyła na coś i włożyła wąż w drewnianą rurę. Jej ręka coś złapała. Na szczęście był to zespół wokalny Openy. Marina: Mam sojack! Dla mnie, ona! Coś stało się z Mariną. Soor: Mary! Sodex wpadł na coś i usunął Maricę z rury. Marica wyszła. Marina: Mam zadanie! :) Sodek: Piękny ... Wynoś się stąd. Sobek i Marisa upadli. "To coś" było wielkimi falującymi włosami. Kiedy dowiedział się, że ma Soveka i Marinę, oburzył się. Marina: AAAAAAAAA !! Marina i Sobek podjęli akcję i zdobyli potwory. Upadli na górę. Sobk i Marina są w górze. Sodek: Nie sądzę, żeby tu był ... Marina: Mylisz się ... Sobek: Mojżesz umył je na szczycie góry. Marina: Go! Marina i Sobek nie wiedzą, gdzie uciekają. СОБЕК: (Idź na przód) Mary! Szybko! Użyj Kataru! Mary próbowała wybrać strych Opicy. Marina: Trochę więcej ... Noor: Maria! Ten diabeł przybył. Sobhk: Aah ........ Z chodnika Sobaka zabrał Marię Catorezer z pawilonu i wysłał ją do domu. Niestety, są oni jedyną grupą pro-reklamkową. Dom Sobka i Macicy Marina: Sobek, już miałem czołg! Znamy połowę jej łóżeczka! Wiem! Poza tym co najmniej 10 z nich to Oponsk! MARIKA: Dlaczego się rozpieszczasz? Sodek: Jak możesz to zepsuć?! Zostałem uratowany z powodu głupiej królowej !! Sobbeck schwytał dłoń Mary. Marika: Nie wiem, dlaczego nie wiem, dlaczego zachowujesz się jak ... ... chcę coś wyrzucić z mojego domu na coś takiego. Ale jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ponieważ tego nie robię. O ile możemy. Soberhesky jest szalony. Zszedł na dół i zapukał do drzwi. 15:53 Mareka została wyśmiana przez Zoebeca, a kiedy wszystko było spokojne, przeprosiła za swoje zachowanie. Pod stopą Sobka Sidney, przepraszam. Nie powinienem. Myślę, że wybaczyłeś mi i znów jesteśmy przyjaciółmi ... Trzeźwy? Nikt nie był w swoim pokoju. W pokoju Pollex i garderobie Marina: Hello? Oponeczek! Mam twoją rezygnację! Ale trochę go straciłem ... Głos z pokoju: nic się nie wydarzy! Mam ich 10! Przyszła Tyr OPONY: Pokaż mi to. Marina Tonka podarowała mu swój dodatek. OPONY: podzielony ...... T-shirt znów był dziwnym uczuciem. Opony: (pamiętaj) .... Oponeczek: Gdzie jest Sobek? Marina: Nie sądzę, żeby była w domu. Mamy spór o twoją logikę i powiedziałem bardzo okropne słowa ...... szukasz go? Opony: Nic. Wiem tylko, że ludzie radzieccy tylko dwa miesiące, ja nadchodzę, że on nadchodzi ... nic się nie stanie ... Marina: Myślę, że to jest jak ...... Tire: Me ;;) Nie zapominaj o tym .... Pięć minut później Marina poszła do pokoju Sobolka, by ukraść rzeczy. Marina: Nie martw się ... Nie martw się ... Wszystko ... Cóż? Zobaczyła śpiewany jeden płaszcz. Kiedy go otaczał, wiedział, że jej brakowało. To był Cyber Mały Kurczak. Marina: Kim jesteś? CMK: Jeśli chcesz zobaczyć małego chłopca w niebieskim kolorze, zanieś go do wieży Katedry na Krecie. Bez towarzystwa ... CMK rozebrał się i przeszedł przez okno. 10 minut później Oponeczek: Więc Sulek Kulka został porwany ... Biedni męczennicy! Pomożemy Ci! Marina: Nie! Ten cyber-kurczak powiedział mi, że muszę przyjść bez towarzystwa. Oponeczek: przynajmniej, coś do powiedzenia ..... Dziękuję za moją moc, armię kurczaka w forcie, trochę zwykłych, innych cyjanickich. Tak więc, dbaj o siebie. Teraz jesteś najpotężniejszym narzędziem do kontrolowania wody z kranu. Uwaga! Katar działa na emocjach ... Bobo nadaje ci ... Marina: Ok ..... Krąg fortu Daleko od zamku siedzenie zbudowane przez Janusza schronienie z worków z śmieciami. Koło schronienia był Kula które ciągł worek na śmieci. Ale na co w nim było, nie wyglądało na śmieci .... Wieża: (puka do drzwi schronienia). Janusz: ("otwiera" drzwi) Dlaczego pukasz, prawie doskonale wiesz, że nie jesteś tu mile widziany! Wieża: Przepraszam! Janusz: Idź sobie! Wieża: Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać ..... Janusz: Czego chcesz? Wieża: Słuchaj (Przynosi mi coś fajnego. SPIDOBA CI SIĘ .... Janusz: Dobrze ....... (popycha drzwi) Drzwi otwarte. Marika Marica została wysłana do drużyny myśliwskiej. Biegła, towarzyszyła jej z Janusem. Field: Nie chcesz cię otworzyć? Marina: Uh ... Morderstwo Culp i małe pociski Janeus zostały zaatakowane przez Cratza. Ona otworzyła rzeź i ... Tam było małe dziecko. Marina: Dzieci? Janusz: (Emerge) chłopak? Marina lekko pokonała Janusza i upadła. Zakres: (fałsz) Gdzie jest mój kapelusz? Marina weszła w piłkę. Marina: Gdzie jest gliniarz? Marika Katacharosore została oskarżona. Surface: Nie wiem! Marina: Kłamiesz! Surge: Przysięgam! Nie dotknąłem go! Marina: Więc dlaczego wysłałeś mnie do twojego zamku? Janusz wstał i podszedł do Majaka. Janusz: Bo to nie jest jego forteca ... Spire: Racja ........ (zawołał) Teraz to forteca Kracjusza .... Marina: Grubosz? Znam to imię gdzieś ... Mary Speed poszła do zamku. Ach, czekaj! Janusz: Kula .... Piłka zatrzymała się. Janusz: Dzięki za ułaskawienie ... udowodniłeś, że jesteś naprawdę najlepszym przyjacielem mojego życia ..... Próg: To nie jest przyjaźń, głupcze! Po prostu normalna płatność :) Wiesz. Daję ci dziecko, pomóż mi wygrać bitwę! Och, Janeus, myślę, że wciąż jesteś taki jak wcześniej Po uderzeniu Marisy, Caste fort Tron siedział na tronie i miał duży stół na tronie. Namiot rowerowy Kracjusz był żółtawym miejscem w pobliżu suwerena. Usiadł na ławeczce i przykrył dłonie. Sauvage: (Próbuję się stąd wydostać) Cóż, widzę, że mogę tu dobrze się bawić - okej! Wróciłeś, jesteś, porwałeś mnie, czego chcesz? Kracjusz: Co to jest? CMK: Oh! O! O! CMK siedziała w prawym górnym rogu tronu. CMK: Powiedz mu, co chcesz robić! Potem wysadzasz w powietrze. Mūhāhahahāh! Kracjusz: (trzęsie się tron) Czy ci się podoba? CMK opuścił samolot, a Crasoos odciął krawat i utknął. Sodek: Chcesz dostać cataryzera? Uwierz mi, większość ludzi już próbowała. Cytadela wchodzi z Crocodes Sandwich. Kracjusz: Zjedz coś. (Położył kanapki na stole koło Souveca), może się uspokoisz;) Sodek: Nie jestem głodny, ale mogę gotować! : D, jeśli chcę, żebyś był tak łatwy jak to tylko możliwe :( Kracjusz: W porządku. Krakus wyskoczył. Palce Sobikova zostały przyniesione. Światło na Sobraku Krakjuszu wykorzystało światło, ale dłoń sopoba została odcięta. Za nim pojawił się drugi Kracjusz. Sodek: Co rozwiązałeś czy co? Popijając napój gazowany za pomocą krzesła argyusch i biorąc ze sobą kanapkę. Kracjusz: Naprawdę chcesz jeść ... Sodek: Nie potrzebuję tej głupiej małej kanapki! Sovek Sandwich wylądował ciężko na ścianie namiotów. Kracjusz: Kontynuujesz .... Cresores poszedł. Tak: tak, tak? Wygląda na to, że jesteś prawnikiem z Naxos! Mam rację? Chociaż Sebet chciał zaatakować Szewca, jego ręka doszła do władzy. Sodek: Czuję twój ból ... Marika Pod bramą Zasięg: nigdy nie wyjdziesz ..... MARIKA: Kluczowa żarówka. Zasięg: To jest plan Krakusa! Otworzysz go i to cię zabije! Marika: (jest usunięta z klucza) to twój klucz ..... "Nieruchomość Bulls" Próg: .................. To nie moje. Pięć minut później Marina i Kula były aktywne. Surge: Czekaj! (Temperatura) nie wiesz nawet ........ (podekscytowany) ... nie tak bardzo Kracjusz! Kula i Mareshica zatrzymali się. Okno: Na szczęście znam tę artylerię, niż mój głos! : D Marina: Bell ... Surge: Nie muszę tego mówić, ale chcę ci pomóc. Czy jest umowa? Marina: Nie dotykam tego ... Surge: A potem ...... Cóż. Marika: Nie chcę cię dotykać. Janusz; Marika, pomagam ci. Marika: Nie wierzę ci. Janusz: Teraz jestem ojcem. Nie możesz mi zaufać, ale pomyśl, jeśli chcesz w niego wierzyć. Chociaż chciał schwytać kataraktora, trochę go popchnął. Janusz podszedł do bramy i ją zniszczył. Janusz: idź. Piłka jest teraz szalona. Chociaż chciała jechać do Mariki, Janus ją zatrzymał. Janusz: Zanim odejdziesz, chcę ci coś powiedzieć. Bądź ostrożny, Kraszjusz dużo o tobie wie, Sobodak, my i Qatarasora. Nienawidzi dobrej władzy ... Marina (Nard). Janusz: Musisz mieć plan! Caste fort Maresha, Jannas i Kula zasiedli na tronie, aby ukryć się na tronie i zostali uwięzieni w twierdzy salonów. Marika: Sotheby's! Marina: W porządku! Mam plan. Już mówię, że zamierzamy je zaatakować. Janusz: Zaczekaj ... Marina: Wszystko. Marika poszła. Janusz był również potrzebny. Surge: Czekaj! To świetna okazja, aby zdobyć Katarazor! Janusz Mérika. Skóra była ukryta. Korkyuz i Sopek zobaczyli gona. Micah Krakus pobiegł po długim stole. Kracjusz: Więc ...... Cressus został zaatakowany przez katarakty na prawym ramieniu. Marina Zubi i Marty używali Katerrasara. Stali się małymi ludźmi. Marikara: Wybuchowe kręgi! Materiał wybuchowy eksplodował podczas wybuchu. Twierdza ta nie istniała. Marna: Co ... Niezamężna WCK zmiażdżyła ziemię. Janus doznał ataku WCK. Małe kurczaki zaatakowały Mary, ale użyła Kraterów i latała. Kracjusz stracił myśli. CMK i inne kury chciały jechać do Mariki, ale uciekła i użyła Katerhora. Nadal używa rakiet Cytadeli, ale wciąż istnieje. Mary się rozzłościła. Marina: Nie .... Kurczaki Maricy są całą armią Oczy Mariny były białe. Qatarassar Sovek i Crescase byli zaskoczeni jej mocą. Mareka, jeden z największych pocisków w Katar Cytadela została zniszczona. Marya powróciła do swojego normalnego stanu. Marika: Sotheby's! (Pobiegła do Zoboba, ale popchnęła go przypadkiem) Przepraszam. Byłem bardzo szczęśliwy. Okay, wynośmy się stąd! Kiedy Sovek wstał, fort został przebudowany. Marina: Oh, tak ..... Kurczak został schwytany przez głównego kurczaka Mikaka i Jansen. Marina: Puść mnie! Kracjusz; Po prostu ... pozwól jej odejść. Maika nie ma dla Enkee Kracjusz: (Wstawaj) To nie jest nowy, honorowy trójkąt ... Jego prawa ręka urosła. Krakus wyskoczył. Ta forteca się zawaliła. Marina: O nie! O nie! Przestań! (Próbujesz wyjść z Cytadeli) przestań! Przestań! Cylinder Argyusz umieszczony na promieniach. Mareka chciała wykorzystać tył największego pocisku Katarzorsa. Kracjusz: Tym razem ci się nie uda ... (Usiądź na tronie) Ta Cytadela ma teraz więcej mocy niż 7 Sosq: Uspokój się, Mary! Jestem dobry! Marika nie wie, co robi. Ale w końcu zdecydowała ...... dać Katarazorowi Kracjuszowi. Marek zrobił. Mary: Ok, weź to. Teraz do Sobebek! Piłka oświetliła stół. Ale WCK poprowadził go do jego głowy. Kracjusz: Myślę, że jestem jak Klaa? To trochę. WCK został połknięty. Crocodes Qatarasora Mareska. Kracjusz: Nie potrzebuję tych głupich kryształów ...... musisz ugasić .... Marina i Sobek: Co? Kracjusz: (oprócz czerwonego) się nie zmienia? !! (Niebieski). Marika: Czy to "wypuszczasz"? Kracjusz: Wyłącz lub stracisz moc. Marika: Ale nie wiem jak to zrobić! Kracjusz: Wiesz. Zamknij swoje quizy dla Qatarasora. Sabuk obserwuje ... Po obejrzeniu Mareki wyglądał smutno na Kretsora. Marika: Przykro mi z powodu Związku Radzieckiego Zaczerwienienie zaczątków zaczęło zanikać. Zaczął zmieniać kształt. Nikt nie zna mocy. Wodziła w oczy Mary. Kocie oko zostało usunięte. Z katakora pojawił się mały Murzyn. Słuchał jej. Maryka coraz bardziej płacze. Marina: łzy Karuzela została wbita, a Cytadela powróciła do pierwotnego rozmiaru. I były drzwi. Marina zakończona. SOVEK: MARICH Sorber został popchnięty przez Maryikę. Marika: Uciekaj przed Jenni ... Janusz dzieciak uprowadził i doszedł do władzy. Marina zamknęła drzwi. SB: Maria, co się stało? Marina: To jeszcze nie koniec Argius otworzył górną część katarizatora zaburzeń. Kracjusz: Seba, Matthai, WCK i inne kurczęta. Armia Karaczakh, WCK, Ziba i armia jego armii zebrały się na przedmieściach. Kracjusz: Jest źle, ale to już koniec. :) Nagle Qitarar został obciążony i napełnił kule, które zniszczyły fort. Crucus's Cruise uciekł z siłami Kerchaka. W międzyczasie umieszczono jaja WCK. Maryika i Sobech byli ze sobą zmęczeni. Cressous Katharsora zastrzelony. Nagle Quaresar zerwał ... . . . . Twierdza Kula eksplodowała. Mareka i Sobek zostali sami i postawiono Cytadelę. Kula wyszła z jaja Kształt: Bell ........ Gdzie jest moja forteca?! Marina: Został zabity. Nigdy: Kataarsor? Marina: ..... Zasięg: Wszystko ......? ...... (nasze nogi i nogi wyleciały z jajka) ... nie jesteśmy teraz przyjaciółmi! Marika: Ale my ... Surge: Teraz jesteście moimi wrogami! Przysięgam, złapię cię! Maryka poszła do Kula i do telewizji. Coś jest za Murką i Sobodakiem ... Kiedy był testowany, był częścią Cateraser. Maryika i Sobech byli ze sobą zmęczeni. Przepraszam ... Mareka i Sobebek nie widzieli małego Unikoto. UNIA: Kiedy trochę się martwiłam, Matka powiedziała, że wszystko przychodzi na wszystko, coś, co chciałem zrobić ... ........ Ten dzień już jest. Polecieli do Edoning Qatarazar i weszli do środka. Catasor wszedł pod kawałki. Dziura po wybuchu fortu nagle otoczyła ją dużymi kryształami. Natychmiast pojawiła się i wyszła pewna osoba . . . . . Nowe catoro. Sobbak kupił ten lądownik. Sobek: Rycerze zbiegli się. Czarno-Biali mężczyźni i kobiety Czarnych oraz metalowi rycerze i wojsko. Opencca: Co się stało z Jezusem? : D Marika: Jestem ........ Sovereign: Katarajar został zniszczony ... ale patrz! Został zreformowany! Ale ... to jest inne! Tire: Show. Sobbak Tire dał nowego wykonawcę. Opozycja: Czułem ..... podzielił ..... nazwij to! : D Sobek: Opony: To jest twoje! On jest Bogiem, ale to jest twoje! Sakk: ............ Buffang! Opony: Potrzebujesz! :) Dobrze! Co się stało? Marika: Cóż ... Chociaż jego porywacze przyznano Kula, ale wiemy, że, ale katarāsōr przebój poszedł do wojska nic nie robi dla nas); Sobek :;) Opony: historia! ; D Wszyscy poszli. Francis Franciszek: podzielony?! OPONY: Tak, mistrzu, ale patrz. Tire Buffalo Frances. Opony: Modernizacja! To stojak! Francis: Muszę porozmawiać z tatusiem. Oponsky: Oh ... Czy to dziwne? Francis: Być może dziwny, ale mistrz mistrza. Nie zapominaj, że stworzył CATASER! Tire: Tak, Mistrzyni ... Francis poszedł do Cocsolis. Wymieszał się z wodą Buffalo i wyświetlił bramę. Francis: GIMBI! GIMBI !! Gambi: Nie bądź okropny! Jestem tutaj! Kąpałem się w odbycie! Mój chłopcze Francis: Oh .... Gimbi: Odpoczywaj, jak długo będziesz grać? Jimmy Buffango spojrzał na niego. Gambari: Co się stało z Qatarasorą? Francis: Katar, był podzielony .. Gambie: podzielony? To żartobliwe słowo. :) Nawet jeśli potrafisz złamać ducha lub serce, nigdy nie rozpłyniesz się w głowie .. Francis: Kończyna .... Gimbi: Jeśli jesteś pyszny, coś ciekawego, możesz podzielić się nim z tą osobą! : D Francis: Rozłączyłem cię! Gimbi: Jeśli zgubisz laptopa, zepsuje to! Francis: To wszystko. Gambia: A co, jeśli nie znajdziesz drugiej sekcji Catersona? Francis: ........... Gambi: Skończyłem! Bye! Gimbi był ubrany. Francis: Druga połowa w Katarze Drugi catassar FIVE